


Racooninnit

by Pr0cras



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Manipulation, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, edward the enderman, idk how to tag, please i wrote this when it was fluff and now im crying i miss Techno and Tommy so much, pre-steve, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0cras/pseuds/Pr0cras
Summary: Two things tipped Techno off to the freeloader in his house. The first thing was Edward, and the second was the missing gapples.-This suddenly became angst, I wrote it when Racooninnit was a thing. I'm still emotionally attached to the relationship between Techno and Tommy. I'm not over it yet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Racooninnit

Techno trudged through the snow, pulling his cloak tighter around him. Once he got home, he put his loot in the chests, having gotten more scute. He opened his other chests, riffling through them in an attempt to look for more dirt to better protect the turtles. He noticed a strange screeching filling the room, and looked over to Edward. 

Though Techno's 'roommate' had never been bothered by being trapped in the boat, his legs under the planks and his arms tied to the oar locks, he was now screeching his head off. Techno shook his head, knowing that someone must have looked Edward in the eyes while he was gone.

Techno sighed, lifting up his fingers to scroll through the holographic chat. Philza had said in a message to someone that he was at Techno's house, so it must have been him. Still, it was a bit strange that Philza would look in Edwards eyes, the older man was usually more careful about sweeping his gaze every which way. 

Techno continued to look through his chests, grabbing the dirt before he did a double take. He was sure he had more then a stack of gapples, and now they were all gone. He looked around. After focusing for a bit, he saw a name through the floor. 

Tommy. Of corse.

He climbed down the ladder, grabbing his pickaxe and hacking away at the stone before climbing down the secret ladder. He mined through the floor of the room, giving an annoyed grunt as one of the zombie villagers tied to boats hit him, and knocked him off of the block he was mining. He continued mining, jumping through the hole and into a room made of stone and concrete. He saw some doors open, and heard running.

"C'mere Tommy, you know I can beat ya' in a fight, make this easier for yourself and hand them over."

Tommy speed-walked back, standing in front of Techno with his head hung and his back hunched. Techno was surprised, he honestly expected to have to chase Tommy until he had a sword to his throat. Tommy went to sit on his bed. The boy looked small, his clothes torn to shreds. 

Techno didn't even get to ask for his things back before Tommy began to take the gapples out of his inventory, placing them on the floor in front of him. He then took out potions Techno hadn't even noticed were gone, and placed those down as well. Techno stepped forwards to grab his stolen items, but stopped short when Tommy kept taking things out of his inventory and throwing them on the floor. 

A pile began, starting with freshly mined blocks that Tommy had been collecting. He then dropped a sword and crossbow, and a hefty stack of arrows. He dropped some scuffed up netherite armor onto the pile, and started walking over to the chest. As he took things out and tossed them in the pile, he spoke.

"I promise I'm not hiding any stuff, this is all of it" Tommy looked up to Techno, his eyes a bit teary, "Can I keep my photos? I promise they are just pictures, nothing dangerous"

Techno stood there, stunned for a while before shaking his head and speaking up.

"You can keep all this stuff, I just want these." Techno grabbed the gapples, potions, half the ender pearls, most of the blaze rods, and half of the arrows, letting Tommy keep the rest of the stolen items and his own junk.

Tommy looked at him, shocked and a bit suspicious.

Techno sighed, shaking his head. "Tommy, I'm not planning on hurtin' ya. I know we aren't exactly friends, but I'm not trying to kill you or anythin'"

Tommy winced at the word 'friends', and Techno wondered what had happened while he was in exile. 

"You can keep your little piss room, I don't mind. I'll even grab you some frames for those pictures of yours, how 'bout that?"

Tommy frowned at him, "Why are you helping me?"

"'Cus you're a mess. It isn't pity, its just a helpin' hand. You seem to forget this with all the wars and betrayals goin' on, but we're family Tommy. Just stop stealin' my stuff for god's sake"

Tommy winced and nodded, slowly grabbing his stuff as if Techno was gonna take it all or blow it up or something. 

Techno looked at the armor Tommy put aside, it was falling apart.

"If you wanna give me your armor, I can fix it up. Does it have mending?"

Tommy nodded slowly, handing his armor over to Techno. Techno put it in his inventory, making a mental note to fix it after getting some item frames. 

"Now you stay here, I'm gonna go craft an item frame for your pictures. How many ya got?" Techno held out his hand, and Tommy shakily placed his pictures in it. After looking the pictures over, Techno handed them back and went upstairs.

He came down with some item frames and an ender chest, as well as some string. 

"I got ya an ender chest, here are the item frames. I'm gonna make you some clothes. A normal outfit wouldn't do well here, much less a torn up one like you got." Tommy nodded, his eyes wide and grateful. He started to hang up the pictures on the walls, keeping half of them in his inventory. 

Techno went to the nearby villages, trading for cloth and materials and getting a villager to make the clothes, because Philza wasn't there to make them. 

\---

After a while, Techno climbed down the ladders, dropping into Tommy's little room. Tommy himself was sitting on the bed, one hand holding his compass. The small thing fit in Tommy's palm easily, with writing dug into the lid that Techno knew said 'Your Tubbo'. The other hand held a photograph of him and Tubbo. There were small tears in his eyes and on his face as he let out a watery chuckle.

Techno cleared his throat to announce his presence, and Tommy looked up.

"Hey big man! Just chilling" Tommy's voice was watery, even as he wiped the tears off of his face.

Techno just sighed, he found himself doing that a lot around the kid. 

"I fixed your armor, and made you some iron boots. I also got you some new clothes."

He put the armor in the chest, and handed the clothes over to Tommy.

The pants were simple brown trousers, tied with a black belt. The shirt was simple white, and on top of it went a red trench coat that was warm, but not too thick. There was also a thick ice blue cloak, with white trim and patterns sown in some places. Tommy put on the shirt, pants, and soft red trench coat, leaving the cloak on the bed. He smiled up at Techno, and though it was tired, it was genuine and thankful. 

Tommy slipped his compass into one of the inner pockets of his trench coat, putting his photographs into the other.

Techno handed Tommy a small green emerald on a string, about the length of his eye, but much thinner. 

"You do whatever ya want with that, its just a little trinket. Me and Phil both have one, and I figured you should too."

Tommy looked up at him and smiled, before tying the emerald around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. Techno left, and Tommy laid down on the bed, wrapping the cloak around himself. 

For the first time in a long, long time, Tommy felt warm. Truly warm, inside and out.


End file.
